un tiempo en pareja
by el anonimo
Summary: después de los sucesos con los leñadores Blu comenzaría a adaptarse a la selva pero debido a esto muchas hembras lo tendrían y a Perla esto no le gustaría nada ¿ que hará perla? ¿y Blu?


Después de unas semanas de lo acontecido con los leñadores. Eduardo había visto en Blu un soldado con mucho potencial así que decidiría entrenarlo más duro. Esto como consecuencia haría que Blu se pondría en un estado físico como Roberto, supiera defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo (no es nada excepcional aves como Roberto, Eduardo y Felipe le gran pero es un avance) y lo más importante resaltaría de todas las demás aves debido a que gracias a su inteligencia y astucia. Todos estos cambios y sus hazañas contras los leñadores lo harían popularizarse entre hembras y macho de la tribu

Eduardo: terminas por hoy Blu- diría este firme y autoritario

Blu: por fin, mis plumas están que no dan más- diría este mientras se lava un poco para quitarse toda la suciedad que tenia

Eduardo: As avanzado muy rápido y esas estrategias e ideas que tienes son muy útiles- felicitaría a Blu debido a que este en los entrenamientos fue utilizando técnicas o fabricando objetos de humanos con cosas naturales que facilitaban muchas tareas para la tribu

Blu: Gracias señor, por cierto cómo va la recolección de materiales humanos?-

Eduardo- la recolección va bien, de vuelta gracias a que les explicaste a todos como manejar esas máquinas que ayudan a mover todo mucho más fácil. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?- dice este mientras agarra 2 nueces de Brasil una para él y otra para Blu

Blu: excavadoras, pero lo hice para poder ayudar a proteger nuestro hogar, gracias-dice este para luego agarrar la nuez de brazil y comerla

Eduardo: bueno nos vemos aquí a la misma hora mañana para seguir con el entrenamiento y recuerda que en unos días comienzas tu primera vigilancia- dice este en tono autoritario para luego irse volando

Blu: es verdad ya me había olvidado que en unos días empiezo la vigilancia, bueno solo me queda esperar a hacerlo bien- dice este para luego irse volando a su nido junto a su esposa e hijos

Mientras tanto con Perla estaba pasando una linda tarde con su tía Mimi en su nido conversando de todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas

Mimi: así que por fin los niños han hecho buenos amigos aquí-dice Mimi

Perla: si, tiago está todo el día haciendo bromas o jugando carreras, Bia está enseñándole a los niños de la tribu a leer, escribir, fabricar, esas cosas humanas y Carla se junta con Nico y Pedro para hacer las audiciones

Mimi: eso es genial y ¿Blu?-dice esta

Perla. Oh Blu está entrenando con papa, y te digo un secreto ahora es mucho más sexy- dice está susurrándole a mimi para luego reírse

Mimi: la verdad que tienes razón esta como Beto de sexy- dice sacando un poco el pecho- pero igual no somos las únicas que lo piensan, desde el incidente con los humanos y la increíble actuación de tu esposo hay muchas hembras que lo tienen en el punto de mira- dice esta mientras se pone una pluma en la pera/barbilla. Pero Perla cambiaría la cara a una levemente enojada

Perla: ni que lo digas, el otro día fui con él a buscar el desayuno como siempre y en el camino pude ver a todas las hembras echándole un ojo y algunas se le insinuaban conmigo enfrente- dice esta ya frustrada y enojada por la situación- y Blu pobre no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de estas

**FLASHBACK**

Perla: vamos más rápido amor que en poco tiempo los niños se despertaran- dice esta animada y feliz mientras vuela con Blu a su lado quien estaba sumamente cansado por los constantes entrenamientos y trabajos de Eduardo

Blu: eh que… lo siento Perla no estoy en mi estos días *bostezo* los entrenamientos y trabajos de tu padre me están matando- dice este mientras lucha por mantenerse despierto a lo que Perla se le ocurre una idea para poder mantener despierto a Blu

Perla: tengo una idea, que te parece una carrera hacia esas nueces de Brasil- dice Perla señalando unos árboles a la lejanía

Blu: no lo sé Perla. No juego una carrera desde que éramos novios- dice este no muy convencido de la idea

Perla: oh vamos Blu, oh que acaso tienes miedo de perder- dice está poniéndose enfrente de Blu y acercándose a su oído- y puede ser que si me ganas halla una sorpresa esta noche- dice esta en un tono picaron para luego salir volando a toda velocidad, dejando ahí a un Blu sonrojado

Blu: jeje supongo que una pequeña carrera, no me matara aparte hay algunas técnicas de vuelo que me enseño Eduardo que me gustaría- dice este para luego salir volando atrás de Perla

Así teníamos a nuestros 2 guacamayos en una carrera en la que Perla tenía la delantera, pero Blu no se quedaba atrás pisándole los talones a Perla quien para despistarlo subiría hacia un árbol en el que había algunas frutas podridas y se las dejaría caer a Blu este las esquivaría

Blu: oye eso es trampa- diría Blu con una sonrisa

Perla: yo dije que había que llegar, pero no como- dice esta en un tono juguetón para luego caer en picada y retomar el vuelo a unos cm del suelo tomando así un impulso

Blu ante esto decidiría pasar por un grupo de guacamayos que pasaban por ahí para luego meterse por un estrecho hueco y adelantar a Perla

Perla: je parece que lo perdí. Sigo siendo la mejor – diría está orgullosa de quedar invicta en todas la carreras con Blu, pero al mirar enfrente se encontraría con Blu volando en reversa

Blu: por qué tan atrás Perla- dice este con una sonrisa para luego dejarse caer en picada hacia el agua

Perla: jeje ya verás mascota diría esta con una sonrisa- para luego dejarse caer junto a Blu

Ambos antes de caer comenzarían a planear para pasar cerca del agua viendo como en el agua algunos peces nadaban estas 2 aves pasarían por los arboles con gran maestría demostrando Blu que los entrenamientos de Vuelo no habían sido en vano, pero aun asi Perla no se quedaba atrás demostrando en sus maniobras lo buena que era volando. Retomando la carrera, en cuando iban derecho a un árbol Perla subiría haciendo que caigan unas hojas sobre Blu que le taparían la vista haciendo que se desviara del camino, haciendo que Perla tomara la ventaja ,esta pasaría por donde estaban sus amigos Nico, Pedro y Rafa haciendo las audiciones haciendo que todos caigan debido a la corriente de aire y los castores que estaban ahí por hacer un truco de circo volaran hasta estrellarse con un árbol

Pedro: salvajes- diría este quitándose algunas hojas que le habían caído en la cara

Nico: pobres castores- dice acomodándose su gorra que casi sale volando

Perla: lo siento chicos- dice esta entre risas

Mientras tanto a Blu se le ocurriría una idea para adelantar a Perla por lo que pasaría de nueva cuenta por donde estaban sus amigos y tomaría prestado un artilugio que iban a usar los castores trayendo consigo otra corriente de aire haciendo que ahora si Nico y Pedro salieran volando mientras que Rafa caería al piso

Nico: mi gorro, mi gorro *fiu* estas aquí, me desnudaron por un segundo- dice este levantando la tapa de botella del piso- espera un segundo ¿y la catapulta?- dice este al ver que la gran catapulta que iban a usar los castores había desaparecido. Blu unos árboles lejos de ahí había puesto la catapulta en posición y se lanzo directo hacia la meta. Mientras que Perla ya saboreaba la victoria, pero de repente sintió como una bala azul pasaría al lado suyo y se pasaría de largo estrellándose directo hacia un árbol

Perla: eso dolió- dice para luego caer en una rama y agarrar unas nueces de Brasil- sabía que una mascota no me ganaría

Blu: te ganaría legalmente- dice este llegando por detrás agarrando otra nuez de Brasil- sí que fue un buen golpe- diría para luego sobarse la cabeza

Perla: esto es la selva amor aquí no hay reglas- dice esta defendiendo su victoria- pero si lo que te importa es el premio, creo que puedo recompensarte por el esfuerzo- diría en un tono picaron dándole un beso en el pico a Blu

Luego de ese momento ambos recolectarían frutas para el desayuno pero mientras ambos hacían esto repetidas hembras se acercarían a Blu insinuándose y este no entendería nada, mientras que cada una de estas veces a Perla le hervía la sangre

Hembra: Hola guapo- mientras le acaricia el pico a Blu- un héroe como tú no merece esta fruta, porque no vamos a mi nido y nos divertimos- dice esta sensualmente mientras se movía seductoramente enfrente de Blu. Mientras que Perla estaba atrás atónita por lo que estaba viendo sintiendo que la sangre le hervía

Blu: ¿? ¿Y por qué tendríamos que ir a tu nido específicamente?- pregunta Blu inocentemente sin saber de las intenciones de aquel ave

Hembra: ¿oh así que quieres hacerte el difícil? Bueno, porque no vamos a el y lo averiguas guapo- dice está acercando más a Blu con la intención de darle un beso, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Perla apareció

Perla: *ejem* *ejem*- dice está interrumpiendo a la Hembra- no crees que es un poco humillante tenerte que arrimar a esposos ajenos- dice Perla desafiante comenzando un duelo de miradas entre esta y la hembra, mientras Blu solamente miraba intentando procesar por que el cambio de humor de Perla y cuáles eran las intenciones de aquella hembra quien se rendiría ante Perla

Hembra: OH este casado, yo... lo siento- dice esta apenada y muy avergonzada

Perla: Si y esa casado CONMIGO, ósea que es MI esposo- dice perla para luego plantarle un profundo beso a Blu- vámonos amor- dice esta para luego agarrar las frutas que había recolectado y salir volando en dirección a su nido

Blu seguiría a Perla todavía intentando entender el cambio de humor de Perla y el porqué de que tantas hembras se le acercaran siendo que generalmente era al revés.

Perla: que se creen, acercándose a esposos de otros- refunfuñaría esta entre dientes

Blu: oye amor, estas bien te noto algo emm como decirlo, alterada- dice este en un intento de averiguar que le pasaba a su pareja

Perla: Y cómo quieres que me ponga cuando esas aves vienen y se te insinúan enfrente mío-dice esta alterada recordando las repetidas aves que quisieron hacerle "compañía a Blu"- tú no tienes la culpa, solo vallamos al nido ¿si? Los niños deben tener hambre

Esa mañana tanto Blu como sus hijos notaron a Perla de mal humor y aunque estos le preguntaran a Blu el porqué de su mal humor este no supo responderle

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Mimi: Jeje bueno Perlita supongo que tendrás que demostrar que él es tuyo. No querrás que él se fije en otra hembra ¿o si?- dice en broma, pero al ver la cara de Perla se dio cuenta de que fue mala idea bromear con eso

Perla: tienes razón tía ya mismo voy a ir a preparar la mejor noche de su vida- dice Perla para a continuación salir volando del nido

Y así Perla fue a hacer los preparativos para pasar una noche de en sueños con Blu

Más tarde ese mismo día Blu después de su entrenamiento con Eduardo había ido a buscar a sus hijos de sus respectivas actividades y conversaría con ellos un rato en el camino al nido

Tiago: y entonces Mark hiso *SPLASH* contra el agua- dice Tiago narrando una de sus historias a sus hermanas y a su padre

Bia: un día de estoy van a terminar heridos por algunas de sus carreras-

Blu: apoyo a mi hija- dice este orgulloso de su hija poniéndola sobre su espalda

Tiago: oh vamos, nosotros somos muy buenos en el aire jamás nos dañaríamos- dice este volando en reversa mirando a Bia encima de Blu

Carla: pero aun así, es mejor prevenir que curar ¿no? Aparte no creo que a mama o papa le guste que se lastimen- dice está regañando a su hermano menos

Blu: esa es mi otra hija- dice este más orgulloso aun porque sus 2 hijas sacaron su lado protector, mientras pone a Bia también en su espalda

Tiago: hablando de mama alguno sabe por qué estos días está más de mal humor que de costumbre- dice Tiago

Carla: Ni la menor idea

Bia: yo tampoco sé, pero seguro que tiene que ver con ese "cambio tuyo pa"- dice Bia mientras ven a la lejanía el nido

Blu: ¿que cambio? ¿Te refieres a los entrenamientos con Eduardo?- pregunta Blu todavía sin captar a que cambios se refiere su hija

Bia: si algo así, pero gracias a esos entrenamientos con el Abu, bajaste la panza y tu cuerpo se ha vuelo más musculoso- dice explicándole a Blu para ver si capta el mensaje

Blu: oye, yo no tenía tanta panza- dice Blu ofendido por que su hija le haya dicho gordo

Bia: no pa lo que quiero decir es qu- iba a decir Bia pero es interrumpida por sus 2 hermanos

Carla y Tiago: Ma¡ llegamos- dicen estos 2

Tiago: ma, ma hoy con los chicos aprendí un truco ¡GENIAL!- dice Tiago mientras se abalanza a abrazar a Perla

Carla: y yo hoy vi a unos cocodrilos bailar break dance- dice esta también yendo a abrazar a su madre

Perla: je je genial chicos, luego me cuentan ¿sí? Tengo que decirle algo a su padre- dice está soltando a sus hijos y acercándose a Blu

Blu: ¿mm? ¿Qué pasa Perla?- dice este luego de bajar a su hija y acercarse a Perla

Perla: no es nada amor- dice para luego darle un beso a Blu- es solo que hoy prepare algo para nosotros

Blu: (de nuevo me olvide nuestro aniversario, no espera eso fue hace un mes)

Luego de eso la familia azul paso la tarde escuchando las experiencias de cada uno, hasta la noche en la que Perla pondría su plan en marcha

Perla: bueno niños saldré con su padre un rato ¿ok?

Los 3: ok ma- dicen estos 3 al unísono

Blu: y no se metan en problemas ¿ok?

Los 3: ok

Perla: parece que entendieron, bueno que esperamos vamos Blu- dice Perla para luego salir volando, y Blu sale volando atrás de ella

Blu: por cierto Perla, adonde vamos no me has dicho- dice Blu volando al lado de su pareja

Perla: vamos a un lugar que prepare para nosotros 2- dice ella en tono romántico

Así los 2 guacamayos irían a su luna de miel, en el camino Perla se desviaría un poco junto a Blu llevándolo por un lago que ella había preparado en el que había algunas luciérnagas alumbrando el camino y unas flores en el agua haciendo así un hermoso camino Blu se quedaría asombrado y Perla lo miraría con una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquiera embobado, pasando ese lugar ambos llegarían a una arboleada en la que avía un montón de parejas de aves en una rama cada una entonces un búho vendría enfrente de la pareja y le daría una hoja con un número a Perla

Perla: ven vamos amor- diría Perla para luego agarrar de un ala a Blu

Blu: wow, Perla que es esto se siente muy…. Romántico- dice este mirando a todas las parejas

Perla: es porque esto es un lugar para que las parejas pasen un rato romántico fuera de los peligros de la selva- dice esta mientras aterriza en un nido y le da la hoja a un búho- entra Blu

Búho: ya mismo le traemos su comida- dice este todo profesional para luego salir volando

Blu: es increíble Perla- dice Blu asombrado al ver el nido tan excepcional que tenían- ¿pero cómo conseguiste esto?

Perla: eso no importa, lo importante ahora es pasarla bien, así ¿Qué quieres hacer?- dice está esperando la respuesta de Blu

Blu: lo único que quiero ahora, es pasar una noche contigo-dice Blu sacando todo su romeo interior, aunque dentro suyo tenía un aeropuerto colapsando. Estas palabras dejaron a Perla ruborizada y sorprendida ya que eran muy pocas las veces en la que Blu tomaba la iniciativa

Perla: oh wow, nunca pensé que dirías algo así por iniciativa propia, pero bueno que te parece si después de comer, bailamos un rato- dice esta mientras se acercaba a Blu- ya que esta noche no te podrás separar de mi

Blu: y tampoco quiero separarme de ti- dice este acercándose a Perla

Perla: eres el ave de mi vida- dice esta para luego darle un beso en el pico a Blu

Búho: aquí le traemos la cena madame, - dice un Búho trayendo en sus garras una bolsa con muchas frutas- espero disfruten su velada y por cierto a ti- dice señalando a Blu- te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste contra los humanos, nos salvaste a todos – después de decir esto el Búho se retiro

Blu: wow, la verdad que todavía a día de hoy ni yo me creo lo que hice ese día- dice este recordando como lidero a todas las aves contra los humanos y como ayudo a la recolección entre muchas cosas más que hiso en beneficio a la tribu

Perla: y pensar que ese mismo dia metiste un gol en contra en el partido mas importante de la tribu- dice esta

Blu: jeje si, Eduardo todavía me lo echa en cara de vez en cuando- dice este mientras agarra una de las tantas frutas que hay- también me dice que era muy probable que se exigiera sacarme de la tribu- dice este mientras le recorre un escalofrió por el cuerpo

Perla: tu sabes que no hubiéramos dejado que te sacaran de la tribu verdad- dice esta mientras se sienta alado de Blu y agarra una fruta

Blu: si lo se amor, es solo que…ya te conté que cuando vivía en Minnesota las aves me rechazaban por no poder volar

Perla: si me contaste que algunas aves iban a tu casa y te lanzaban bolas de…. Que te molestaban- dice esta

Blu: eran bolas de nieve. Pero si y bueno en esa época soñaba con conocer a alguien de mi especie y que seamos buenos amigos. Pero por suerte cuando conocí a ese alguien de mi especie, pude finalmente ser algo más que amigos- dice este para luego poner un ala en la espalda de Perla

Perla: la verdad que cuando te vi por primera ves lamentaba que la última ave de mi especie sea una mascota nerd que no volara- dice esta mientras pone su cabeza en el pecho de Blu

Blu: hey eso ofendió- dice este con una sonrisa para luego darle un leve golpe con el pico a Perla

Perla: jeje, pero bueno entre mas convivia contigo mas me di cuenta que eras diferente a los demás machos, tenías códigos y valores, ponías mi felicidad antes que la tuya y también que detrás de toda esa ave nerd en los momentos de necesidad salía a flote un ave valiente y capas de todo

Blu: guau, me alagas pero ¿a qué te refieres que detrás de la ave nerd había un ave valiente?

Perla: lo que quiero decir es que en momentos decisivos por ejemplo cuando me caí del avión. Tú saltaste del avión a pesar de que no sabías volar o cuando los humanos iban a explotar toda la arboleada de entre todas las aves fuiste el único ave que saco los explosivos a pesar de que casi murieras- cuando dijo esto ultimo a Perla se le izo un pequeño nudo en la garganta-

Blu: oye Perla estas bien- dice este mirando a Perla preocupado ya que de la nada su cara cambio a un semblante triste

Perla: si es solo, que ese momento cuando vi las bombas explotar pensé que tu… cuando en el camino vi plumas azules quemadas y explotadas me preocupe como nunca- dice esta mientras se seca algunas lagrimas

Blu: oye Perla, tranquila si? Lo hice porque no podía permitir que mi familia perdiera su hogar y a pesar que las aves me despreciaban yo sabía que había un ave que amaba esta selva como nadie- dice para luego darle un beso a Perla y sacarle una sonrisa- que te parece si nos despejamos un rato y vamos a bailar

Perla: si lo siento por preocuparte- dice esta con una sonrisa para luego salir con Blu a la pista de baile en la que todas las parejas bailaban

En la pista de baile se tocaban músicas de todo tipo lenta, antigua etc bailando había todo tipo de animales castores, tortugas (aunque estas todavía no terminaban de bailar la primera canción) monos y todos bailaban bastante bien

Cuando llegaron Blu y Perla comenzaron a bailar y divertirse como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo, ambos eran bueno bailarines y estaban dejando todo en la pista de baile pero frenaron cuando escucharon hablar a alguien por una especie de "micrófono" que en realidad solo era una ramita

Mono: hey se nos a ocurrido una idea, por no hacer un concurso de baile, habrá jueces allí- dice señalando a un ave, un búho y un perezoso- pondremos una canción y las parejas bailaran, los jueces irán descartando a los participantes poco a poco y el la última pareja que quede serán inmortalizados sus nombres en esa pared- dice este señalando una pared que decía "LAS PAREJAS CON MAS RITMO"- que les parece la idea- todas las parejas dijeron que si y a continuación comenzaría a sonar una canción que a ambos guacamayos se les hacia familiar

Blu: nunca había bailado algo que no sea movido-dice este nervioso e inseguro ya que no quería arruinar el momento tan bello que estaba pasando con Perla

Perla solo lo miraría y luego lo jalaría del ala para meterse en el medio de la pista

Perla: tranquilo, solo vamos a bailar un rato como cualquiera de todas las veces en la que bailamos ¿sí?- dice está entendiendo a la perfección el motivos de los nervios de su pareja

Blu: je supongo que tienes razón, no sé cómo haces- dice este mirando fijamente a Perla, mientras se acerca a ella

Perla: ¿qué cosa?- pregunta esta curiosa mientras observa como Blu se acerca más y mas

Blu: (bien Blu, ya lo tienes ahora solo dile que se ve bien y que la amas, di eso y serás romeo)- dice este en su subconsciente mirando fijamente a perla dándose ánimos para poder ser el romántico- que cada día ves mejor y eso me hace amarme- ante esto Perla solo se reiría y miraría a Blu recordando todas las veces en la que quiso ser romántico y termino en algo parecido pero con el tiempo aprendió a leer entre líneas. Entendiendo lo romántico que quería ser Blu. Mientras tanto Blu

Blu: (¿enserio? ¿Años casado y no puedo decirle eso? Ahora seguro está decepcionada- dice Blu muy avergonzado, pero cuando tenía planeado pedirle Perdón esta lo callaría con un beso que se sentía como aquellas ves que cayeron del avión

Perla: tranquilo Blu- dice esta pero justo en eso momento, una canción comenzó a sonar- es nuestro momento

Al decir esto ambos comenzarían a Bailar, se sincronizaban a la perfección y la canción les ayudaba bastante

Cancion: telling the world Taio cruz

Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
And anyone who ask I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one, she's the one  
I say it proud

Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves

Blu y Perla a medida que bailaban iban dejando a atrás a muchas parejas que al ser descalificadas se quedaban viendo el perfecto baile de nuestra pareja.

Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
And anyone who ask I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one, she's the one  
I say it proud

Perla se daba cuenta de algo que no le agradaba mucho, las hembras se quedaban viendo fijamente a Blu con una mirada depredadora. Pero no le daba mucha importancia ahora ya que quería pasar un bello momento con su pareja

Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves

To give all my heart  
A reason to fly  
The one I can live for  
A reason for life

Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oe oh oe oh  
Yeah yeah

Al terminar la canción la pareja se daría un corto beso, pero sería interrumpido al escuchar algo que dejaría sorprendido a ambos

Mono: Ya Tenemos a los ganadores¡- dice este mientras levanta las manos de ambas aves

Blu: * susurrando* ganamos Perla- dice este con una sonrisa mirando a Perla, esta solo le devuelve la sonrisa

Después de un rato, ambos guacamayos llegarían a su nido con una sonrisa de enamorados, y en el caso de Perla una mirada asesina a cada hembra que pasaba

Blu: es increíble que hayamos ganado

Perla: y más aun que nuestros nombres quedaran en ese árbol, aunque sigo un poco indignada que estuve discutiendo

Con ese mono, porque quería poner Jewel en vez de Perla

Blu: jeje pero igual te digo que es lo mejor de la noche- dice este decidido a terminar la noche de la mejor forma

Perla: que cosa- pregunta esta sin tener idea de las intenciones de Blu

Blu: (ok Blu, es tu momento) haberla pasado junto a ti ( lo logree)- dice Blu dejando por una vez sus nervios siendo el romántico

Perla ante esto solo le daría un beso que al principio era uno como se daban siempre, pero ella recordó a todas las hembras que iban atrás de Blu y se decidió a que esa noche la pasaran lo mejor posible y que esas hembras les quedaría claro que Blu era SU pareja

Dicho esto el beso poco a poco pasaría a ser más romántico a ser apasionado, cuando ambos se separaron sabían que harían si seguían pero ambos querían hacerlo. Así que siguieron dándose su amor hasta llegar a un punto de "pasión física" (si me entienden)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, había 2 aves hablando

¿?: Entonces tu lo harás y vendrá no

¿?: Así es

¿?: ok, te lo encargo

Luego de eso una de los 2 iria volando hacia un paradero desconocido

¿? Es increíble que alguien como el, tenga que recurrir a trucos tan baratos

Luego de eso también se iria volando

Mientras tanto los niños

Tiago: fiestaa- música intensifies

Nico y Pedro: alguien dijo fiesta dice estos 2 entrando junto a los 3 niños y todas las aves que estaban ahí

Carla: pasen chicos, no seria lo mismo sin ustedes- dice esta mientras les da una nuez a cada uno

Rafael: oigan chicos, les parece si me uno los niños son insoportable aveces- dice Rafa en la entrada del nido

Bia: claro tio pasa- dice esta haciendo los mismo que hiso su hermana con nico y Pedro

Rafa iria con sus 2 amigos

Rafael: que raro que Blu y Perla hallan aprobado esto-dice este buscándolos con la mirada

Nico: oh ellos no lo aceptaron, están en su luna de miel

Pedro: si, el que lo acepto fue Eduardo- dice señalando a Eduardo que estba bailando en la pista de baile

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y acá termina el cap. ¿ qué les pareció? Esta va a ser una historia corta de no más d caps.

Las criticas son aceptadas

Y dicho esto

Nos vemos


End file.
